


my son.

by illuminatefaeries



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, comfort kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminatefaeries/pseuds/illuminatefaeries
Summary: tubbos life
Relationships: Ranboo & Tubbo & Michael, Ranboo/Tubbo, tubbo & michael
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	my son.

“beautiful

beautiful

beautiful

beautiful boy.”

thats all that ever played throughout the house. schlatt would put on repeat while tubbo and him ate dinner at their small table. 

love is all tubbo knows. love from his father. 

the music stopped when tubbo was 10. instead it was drunken yells, drunken rages. tubbo wished it would stop.

schlatt died when tubbo was 17. heart attack or something. 

tommy and ranboo comforted him.

then his best friend died.

he still had ranboo.

the two of them fell in love. started a family of their own.

they named their son michael.

“darling

darling

darling

darling boy.”

tubbo promised to protect michael with everything he had in him. he loved michael more than anything, he wouldnt let what happened to him, happen to his world.

**Author's Note:**

> idk just a thought i had


End file.
